The Journey of Hatchlings
by mks 12 98
Summary: A/U. They say the past can hit you like a ton of bricks, just ask Hiccup Horrendous Haddock. Sequel to the Inevitable, might be a good idea to read that before starting this. The tale tall question is finally going to be answered: will Hiccup make it back to Berk. Better yet will he even want to? Read and Review! :D
1. Chapter 1

**An: Okay, so this is the beginning of the sequel! I don't know why, but I am just as nervous about the first chapter of the sequel, as I was the first chapter of the prequel! Anyway, enjoy, read, and review! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but this plot, the OC characters, and the prequel to this. If I owned it...well, I wouldn't be here, now would I? **

"talking" - regular talking between the humans.

_"Dragon talking" used when Toothless or Sandstorm speak._

**_"Stormfly talking" - Stormfly can talk in both Dragonesse and Norse._**

**Chapter 9**

The Moon shone bright upon the vast sea. It illuminated the landscape and frightened off the shadows. It's light settled upon a large ship.

The ship was large and well cared for. It appeared to have two lower decks, and three large cabins built-in. A kitchen was also installed upon the large boat. Overall, the boat was extravagant. The most surprising thing was the black pirate flag, blowing in the wind. Unlike traditional pirate flags, this one had something in place of the eye sockets. Green, acidic eyes that were in slits, like a snake's eye, were in the place of the eyes.

The pitter-patter of small feet echoed throughout the ship. A woman leaned on the railing glancing at the bright full moon. Her long, curly, blonde hair cascaded down her long, white night-shirt.

The moon's light glinted off a gold ring that in circled the ring finger on her left hand.

"You know, you're going to get a cold out here,"a humored voice inquired.

Two long muscular arms were in circled around the young blonde women. The man planted small kisses on her neck, earning a small chuckle from the woman.

"I just came out to get a little fresh air, before we land on the next island,"the woman said, hugging his arms.

"Hmm. I should go check on Toothless. Wanna come?"He said, unwrapping his arms.

"Yeah. I'm tired, but I would like to see Stormfly and Sandstorm before I go back to bed," She said, following him to the hatch next to the main mast. He pulled the hatch up and dropped into the deck below. He held out his hand helping her down, before closing the hatch.

The pair crossed into what seemed a hallway, stepping on the straw that was now scattered on the floor. The auburn-headed man came to stop at an overhanging lantern, which was on a hook, connected to the beam. He pulled out two strange rocks. He snapped the two together, emitting a spark that lit the lantern ablaze. The beaming glow of the lantern stretched far across the hallway.

A door, at the far end of the hallway, appeared out of the shadows. The man took the lantern off it hook and casually walked to the door. With his hand resting on the doorknob, he gentle pushed the door in. He took a step into the room, holding his lantern up.

The man smiled, finding what, or _who, _he was looking for. He let out a long whistle, using his hand.

"Ooh, Toooothless,"the man said, grinning like a maniac. A black blur tackled the man to the ground. A long, pink, cat-like tongue slapped the man's face a couple of times, before the black blur climbed off the man.

"Eww, Toothless,"the man whined out, bring his arms up in a futile attempt to clean off his face. He looked to the woman next to him, who was audibly shaking.

"Cami? Are you cold?"the man said, intently staring at the blonde woman. Toothless looked at her with his head cocked to the side. Cami burst out into a long fit of laughter, to which the dragon smirked at. Toothless approached the female, not once taking his eyes off her. His eyes bore a familiar sense of mischief.

**_Slurp!_**

"Ewww, Tooothlesss!" Now, it was her turn to whine, while frantically wiping her face. A golden blur flashed past Toothless and Hiccup, pouncing on the blonde, followed by a...

**Slurp!**

"Ewww, again? No matter, how many times you guys do this, it just seems to get grosser each time," She remarked, frantically wiping her face, again.

Hiccup's sides were hurting by now.

_**Thump!**_

"Ow! Ugh, Toothless, you useless reptile,"Hiccup groaned out. He was now on the ground kneeling with his arms clutching the back of his head.

_"Ah. I love you, too. Hiccup, you useless human,"_Toothless said, not bothering to hide the mirth in his voice.

The two stared at each other with deadpanned expressions. "Touche."

The two burst into a fit of snickers. A long, ear-splitting whistle broke up their laughter. The pair of dragon and rider twisted their head around to look at the blonde.

Cami was tapping her foot, impatiently, with her fists on her hips. "Are you done yet?"

The pair stared each other in the eye, before looking at Cami. "Yes."

"Well, let's get a quick fly in before we land on the next island," Cami said, grinning like a maniac. She walked over shelf grabbing two sets of the leather saddles.

"Well, are you two going to lay there all night, or are you going to get a move on?"Cami questioned, walking out the stable entrance with Stormfly in tow.

"Coming, hon,"Hiccup called after her. He said, climbing to his feet racing after her.

_"He is so whipped,"_ Toothless muttered with a smirk plastered on his reptilian face.

**_"__Tooothlesss! Are you_ coming?"** Stormfly called back.

_"Coming!"_ Toothless called out, running out the entrance.

"_Those two idiots are so whipped_,"Sandstorm stated staring at the stable entrance, where the four disappeared to. "_I think, I'm going to go sleep in Hiccup and Cam's bed_,"the little dragon yawned out, scampering out the door.

**An: Alright, so here is where you, the readers, need to review! Give me your honest opinion the start of the sequel! Review! It only takes a few minutes! You can spare that can't you?**

**-mks**

**,out :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey, what's up. O_O Okay, sorry for not updating so often. It's just with being in highschool and a new school, on top of that, I just have barely any time. I've decided shorter chapters and hopefully faster updates. Sorry! **

**Drago829: Yeah. I'll continue. I don't want to burn in HFIL. '_' **

**Brisingrrider: Thank you for the moral support! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I would hope that was obvious. **

**Now on with the short chapter...**

* * *

Chapter 2 (Hiccup-Introduction)

Hi! My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. I know not the best name, but there have been worse.

I was an outcast in my Viking tribe. Honestly, I was scrawny and everything a Viking was not. I was, also, the son of the chief, Stoic the Vast. If wondering if he was ashamed of me as well, you'd be right. I only had one best friend, and she belonged to another tribe, which was miles and miles of sea away. She, like me, was also the child of the chief, next in line for chiefdom. The only difference, she was a prodigy of her clan; truly the best. I just know that for some reason, she saw something that made her...want to know me, be friends with me.

Then, it just so happens that when my dad is away trying to find the infamous Dragons' nest, there is a pirate raid. During this raid, I became a hostage to the pirates that raided us. After that I became cabin boy, my life was quite interesting. I could put my skills with blacksmith and sword fighting to the test, without getting mocked.

Then, one night when we were docked, I was then again taken hostage. This time being by the Romans. When the Romans took me, I was put in the Colloseum, where I was force to fight for my life. Eventually, Camicazi,my friend, showed up and rescued me and the other refugees.

I was taken back to Cami's island, the Bog Island. I lived there for quite sometime. It was there that I met my partner. Did I mention he is a fire-breathing dragon, I have lovingly named Toothless.

With Toothless, Cami's dragon,Stormfly, and Cami's help we defeated the Red Death, who controlled all the dragons like a beehive.

With the dragons no longer under-control, someone had to help wipe the slate clean for the poor buggers, so my family and I set out to spread dragon awareness.

After many months, Cami and I began to...how you say...Um, we began to...We are married. I don't know how to tell you how it happened, but it did. And I couldn't be happier with my Sunshine.

"Hiccup!"a voice rang in my ears, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"What?"I called, slightly annoyed that I was brought out of my musings.

"Kelly said, food's done!"the voice yelled, followed by clambering footsteps and a door swinging open.

"Food's done!"I yelled, hurrying off to the kitchen to eat some of the most delicious food I have ever eaten.

Okay, I bet you're lost now. Let me explain. Along the way of spreading dragon awareness, Cami and I learned that it would go a lot smoother, if we arrived by boat, so we purchased a boat. When we go the boat, we realized we needed crewmates, so we got the obvious choices.

We went back to the island Em & Cam were on and got them to join. Then, we, by accident, found two stranded sailors in a lifeboat, which were Saber and Alder. Then, we found our new crewmates-Kelly, Tanner, and Akita.

We found Kelly in a rundown soup kitchen, where she did kitchen duty-mopping floors, taking out the trash, washing dishes, and serving as a waitress. The one thing she wasn't doing was cooking, which was letting her culinary talents go to waste.

I found Tanner in an alley with 3 broken fingers on his right hand. Apparently, playing music was against the rules in that village. We offered to take him on board, where he could play music all he liked.

Cami found Akita in a thriving village. Akita had always dreamed of sailing, but she chose doctoring instead. When we offered to combine both, her village encouraged her to go live her dream.

So, there you have it our crew and how we found them. The crew of _Sunshine's Wings. _The rundown is:

Emily- navigator

Cameron-shipwright

Alder-sniper

Saber-swordsman

Kelly - cook

Tanner-musician

Akita-doctor

That's everyone, except our dragons. You know, Toothles, Stormfly, and Sandstorm. The others have Terrible Terrors. Kelly has a Terror named Mildred; Akita's Terror named Jackpot; Alder has one named Tree-Sap;Cameron's attached to Sandstorm, even though he isn't her human;and Emily and Saber share one named Jolly-Roger. Tanner doesn't have a dragon, but he has a parrot, which is named Symphony.

So that's about 17 of us on board all together. Many wonder how we feed all of us. Well, our dragons eat fish and Symphony eats grains and crackers. Our dragons each a ton of fish a day, so we're always busy fishing and buying supplies, which is mainly fish. Having a cook and doctor on board a ship is crucial to a person's survival at sea. We all have a perfect bill of health and full stomachs' each day, so we're pretty well off.

Now, we need to take Toothless and Stormfly flying and make sure they all get enough air and exercise for the day; that and I love flying with my partner. The dragons aren't pets, they're your partner. You work together; you fly in sync.

Which reminds about dragon awareness. We've pretty much got that done. Actually, we've been done for about 1 year now.

We didn't leave Brising Island until I was 15. So, we finished DA, when I was 19. Now, I'm 20, and we have one last stop. One last stop until our mission is fully complete.

This last stop might just kill me, because this one last stop is...Berk.

I have put this off for to long, and it is time for me to face my past, because the saying is true,"No matter, how long you run. The past has a way of catching up to you".

My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock _the Third _and I am going home. To a home, I have not seen in 10 years. To a village, I have not seen in 10 years. To a family, I have not seen in 10 years. Oh, Odin help me!

**An: Alright, please do not hate me. I know, this is a horrible chapter, but this is just a filler. An important filler, actually. I'm trying to alternate between school life, personal life, and fanfiction, so please bare with me here. I hope, this all works itself out, because I have great respect for these fic-writers, because now I know how hard it is to balance life and chapters! Great respect goes out to you, my fellow writers!**

**Thanks goes out to all my reviewers, story alerts, and story favorites! Also, a big thanks to Drago829 and Brisingrrider! :D**

**-mks :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**An: I'm so sorry! I know, I need to update more, but where I'm at in my life, updating is just...very hard to do. Grades, School, Chores, Family, Siblings, Friends,etc. is just a few on the long list of things that commonly gets in the way. I need to update more. I should update more. **

**I'll tell you what, if I get 3 reviews, at least, for this chapter and 1 more follower, I'll have a next update within a week and a half. Deal? I'll be waiting.**

**Now before we start another one of my mediocre chapters, I have some important details I'd like to share with you. **

**A new character will be introduced, now I know I have way to many OCs and that many of them are void. This new character will be kinda different, I hope. I came up with this character, when I was thinking about putting this up on Hiatus and the OC made me want to write a few more chapters. I was just thinking, that Hiccup's crew is kinda incomplete and their missing something, better yet, someone. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I really do. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing at all...except, ya know, all the OCs. I own the OCs, nothing more. Well, also the plot, but...you know what, just go ahead to the story!**

**Now on with the story...**

**Chapter 3**

Hiya! My namfe is...

**BBBOOOOMMM!**

'What's 'oing on?' I wondered as I stumbled out of the forest. I needed to get to my village.

I stopped on the hill, looking down from the long, winding path to a string of trees on fire! 'This place is strange, but...that don't happen.

As I scurried down the path, my foot caught on a big root that was sticking up outta the ground.

I began ta tumble all the way down the road. I felt like I was flying as I soared straight through the air, as I went tumbling to the ground.

_**CRRRAAAACCCCKKK!**_

When I opened my eyes, everything began to swirl around me. My eyes started to cloud with big black dots, so reached my hand up to my head. Pulling my hand away, I looked at my fingers to see some red, sticky stuff. '_What did Mama call this stuff, again?'_

The red stuff began to cover my right eye, making me squeeze it shut. My other eye began to droop shut, and all I wanted to do was go to sleep.

"Mama,"I whispered quietly, before I shut my eye, letting the darkness take me away.

**Dun Dun Dahhhh! New character! Also, there is a poll open on my profile that ****is specifically for this character. Also, what do you think her/his name is? Sorry, it has taken me so long to update, but as you know I am very busy with highschool, family, friends, personal issues, homework, homework, and more homework. **

**Also, I am thinking about a few more chapters than putting this on** _HIATUS,_ **until further notice (a.k.a. until I get some free time). I don't know when I will put this up on Hiatus, but you will have at least another chapter or two before then.**

**Again, I will begin writing the next chapter and may even up date the next chapter next weekend, if I get at least 3 reviews for this chapter.**

**I'd also like to thank everyone for the story alerts, the story favorites, the reviews, and the readers. Thank you all! :D**

**Until next time...and remember 3 reviews! Peace out! :D**

**-mks **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! . I'm just gonna say it, my dear readers, I love you! :D**

**Five reviews! Five reviews! For one chapter! I'm so happy! :D I like to know that there are people who actually reading this, ya know. :D**

**Well, I'm not going to show this OC's identity yet, but our favorite crew will be landing soon. I'm, also, going to say that I feel awful writing this. Poor OC! :(**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do, however, own the OCs and the plot. I, also, do not own the Pirates of the Caribbean elements. If you have noticed that, then I will admit that I love pirates! My favorite movies/tv shows that features pirates is Pirates of the Caribbean and One Piece. Anyway, I don't own that.**

**Remember, 3 reviews and I'll update next weekend...Now on with the story!**

**Chapter 4**

**(OC Pov)**

'What happened?' I thought, crawling to the tree that was nearly burnt to the ground. I leaned up against it and looked at the sky. The sky was gray and little speckles were falling like that snow that buried our house last winter. Mama and Pops were digging out the front door for _hours!_

I reached my hand to the side of my head and this time it wasn't covered in the red stuff, but the scrape were _hurting!_

I clambered to my feet and started walking through the gray and burned trees. I stopped at a huge oad tree, well what was once a huge oad tree. The tree was burned and was gray like the speckles falling from the sky.

I started moving again and soon my feet were met with the cold stoney path that led through my village. I had to of walked through these streets my whole life, but it's never seemed so lonely, like I'm the only person here. There was also trails of the red, sticky stuff spilling into the street and a stinky smell was drifting through the air, making me wrinkle my nose.

The houses on the right, no left, no right were black with the doors fallen down and some were nothing but piles of wood. I walked past the bake-goods place that mama called a bakery, but one part of this house was piles of wood and the other was black and looked ready to fall over, like the building blocks I play with at home.

"I'm starting to get scared. I can't find anyone and I'm all alone,"I whispered. I began to cry and sniffle.

I passed my friend's house, my friend Litia, and it looked different. It looked the same but the windows were broken and the door had a sharp looking stick stuck in it. I stopped and started walking to the door. I slowly made my way inside. I took in the wreckage with mixed emotions. I walked into the living room. The shields on the mantle above the fireplace were smashed. The pots and pans were thrown throughout the kitchen. I went upstairs, the stairs were groaning and creaking under my weight.

I was in front of Litia's bedroom door. The door had slashes in the wood. I pushed it open.

**AHHHHHH!**

I turned on my heels and started running out of the house. 'This can't be real, this is a nightmare. Just a dream!'I thought. Tears began to stream down my face. 'I want to go home, I want my Mama!'

There was so much red stuff and it was everywhere! Litia's father was in there, too...

I was running now, I didn't want to be here. I wanted was to curl up in my bed at home next to the fire.

******a bit later*****

The second story, leading up to my room, was caved in and there were still a few embers of fire on the wood. Our house looked ready to collapse all together. I slowly crept inside. Fear was eating away at my tummy, making me want to cry.

I stepped over bits of broken wood. The table in the living room had collapsed and was buried under pieces of wood.

I tripped over something and nearly fell into a pile of broken stuff. I looked down and there was an arm, leading out of the broken wood pile. I stared at a silver bracelet on the person's wrist.

I scrambled to my feet, trying to throw the wood off of her, but it was really heavy. I threw the last burned plank of wood off of her.

"MOMMY! MOMMY WAKE UP!" I tried shaking her but she wouldn't wake up. What was wrong with her! Why wouldn't Mama wake up!

I was sobbing now and shaking Mama. When...

**_CRRREAAKKK_**

I looked up and all I saw was the last of the roof, caving in. The rafters were falling on us. All I saw was darkness. Mama wasn't with me any longer. All there was, was darkness.

* * *

**(Hiccup's POV)**

_"CAPTAIN! CAPTAIN!"_

Most of my crew was sitting in the kitchen, talking about this and that, or below deck. I was sitting at the table with Cami, talking about the next island and our dragons. Then, Cameron, who was on watch duty, started shouting for us to come out on deck.

"Cameron, what's going on?" I asked as stepped out the door, followed by everyone else. Toothless, Stormfly, and Sandstorm fluttered up on deck.

Cameron's face said it all, whatever was wrong was bad, real bad. He started frantically pointing in the direction the ship was heading, to the next island.

There was a village right next to the beach, but this village...was on fire. Correction, partly on fire, the other half had already been burnt to the ground. The village looked like a ghost town.

"Who did this?" Tanner asked, gripping the railing. Anger was rolling off him in waves.

"Those poor people,"Akita sobbed, covering her mouth with her hand. Her eyes were beginning to become glassy.

I, was, angry and sad. Growing up the way I did, I learned the cruel ways of world at such a young age, but these people were innocent. They didn't deserve this. I don't know who did this but I was going to find out.

My expression darkened til the point I was scowling so hard, my lips were cracking. "As soon as we land, we look for survivors! We scour the entire island if we have to! I want to know what happened here. Everyone gather your dragon, we will all search!"

"Will do, Captain!" they all said.

"Hiccup,"Cami whispered, hugging me from behind.

By the time we landed, my whole crew was shaking with anger and dread at the horror that must have befallen this village. One thing is for certain, we will find out who did this. Well, first we have to find out what happened here.

**AN: Hey, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Again, thank you everyone that reviewed and thank you to just everyone in general! You guys are awesome! :D I tried to make this chapter a little longer, and I am going to go ahead and say that you will find out what happened to this village next chapter. **

**Same deal as last chapter, so hit the button down bottom and leave a review! :D I'd love to hear what you guys have to say about this chapter! **

**See ya next time! :D**

**-mks**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey! Sorry, I haven't updated in a few weeks. Unfortunately, I had big tests.**

**Thank you: brisingrrider, Drago829, Starkiller 173, Gamechap, AlTeRnAtE-UnIvErSe-MaStEr, AreiaCananaid, OmegaDelta, Azawrath and Dusk, , and Guest! :D**

**This will probably be a short chapter; it'll mostly be the crew's POV. This chapter will also be kind of sad. Remember the island and village has been attacked, so there will be loss. :(**

**By the way, same deal as last time. 3 reviews and I will update next week. :D**

**Now on with the story...:D**

Chapter 5

(Normal POV)

Only a single candle, flickered in the darkened room. The candle sat on a table.

A man, cloaked in the darkness, sat on a bed with his hands in his hands.

_*flashback*_

_"Daddy? Daddy?" a little girl said, shaking a man's arm. The little girl had long, brown hair and freckles. She was wearing a long blue tunic with pink stitching. The girl's brown doe eyes twinkled with excitement. "Daddy, are you okay?"_

_"Uh...yeah, I'm fine,"the man said, smiling brightly at the small child. "Let's go see your mum, 'kay?" He offered the little girl his hand as he stood up._

_"Okay!" The kid took his hand and skipped off, dragging her dad behind her. "Hurry up, daddy!"_

_"Can't, I'm old,"the man said, whining._

_The little girl giggled,"You're silly, daddy. Come on!" _

_"Alright, alright!"The man said, chuckling. He picked the girl up and put her on his shoulder. _

_After walking down to the bakery, which was in the center of the village, he bought 2 rolls of sweet bread. _

_He sat down to eat with his daughter._

_"Daddy, what's that?"_

_"Huh, that? Well, I don't know that looks kind of like a-"_

_**BOOOOMMM!**_

_He stood up to look around, as hordes of villagers ran down the street, screaming._

_He grabbed hold of one man's arm. "Hey, what's going on?"_

_The man jerked his arm out of his grip and said,"We're under attack!", before running off._

_Fear tore through his body as he looked at his daughter, before picking her up. "Sweetie, we have to leave for a little while, okay."_

_"Daddy, what about Mom?"_

_"I'll get her after I get you somewhere safe, okay?"_

_"Nooo, daddy. We have to get Mama, now. We can't leave her,"she said, her eyes were glassy, like she was about to cry. _

_"I'll come back for her, I promise. First, I have to get you out of this place."_

_He began to run, ignoring his daughter's protests. _

_He held his crying daughter to his chest and ran, his feet were moving a mile a minute. He was running to the forest path that led to the other side of the island. _

_He had cut the corner and ran down the street. People were fighting. Houses were on fire, people were on fire. He dodged a sword that was headed for his head. _

_He could see the path from where he stood. He had to get there, but it was like a 100 feet away! He had to make it, he had to._

_**BOOOOOMMMM!**_

_His heart stopped, his world went gray, and everything seemed to be frozen in place. A cannon ball hit the ground, not even 2 feet away from._

_He felt the shrapnel that sliced into his body. He felt the heat burning his entire being. He felt the blunt force of the impact as his body collided with the ground. He also felt that tiny body, being pulled away from him as he was thrown back._

_He lied there like broken doll. His ears were ringing and his vision blurred. He tried to move his arms, but they wouldn't coöperate what his brain was telling them. _

_His vision was being replaced by black dots, but he could make out a shadow. A shadow in the distance. The shadow of a man. _

_The man had a peg leg and a hook for a hand. The man turned up his head and laughed. Just laughed. A laugh so horrible, it burned into his mind. The man's laugh was so sinister and evil. _

_*flashback over*_

"Alder?Alder! Hey Alder!"

"Huh?"Alder said, looking up to see a pair of gray eyes.

"Are you okay?"Saber asked, looking at him with concerned eyes.

"Uh...Yeah, I'm fine. What do ya need?"He asked, still looking dazed.

"Uh, right. That kid's waken up!"Saber said. Alder got to his feet and walked out the door to his waiting comrade.

"Let's go then,"he said, taking the lead.

Saber stared holes into his back, but said nothing and just followed with a nod of his head.

**(Moments Earlier with Hiccup)**

**(Hiccup's Pov)**

We searched the entire island! Only one survivor out of a whole village.

I looked at the abandoned village, breathing out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I turned my gaze back to the waves, crashing on the shore. We had docked earlier today, to find a whole village decimated, for no reason.

From what we gathered, this island was home to a small Viking tribe with fewer than a 100 people occupying this island.

We can figure that a few people fled in boats. Some must have been taken as hostages or **prisoners **by whoever attacked them. We searched every house, and we found a good many people dead. We gave those people a Viking funeral, after praying for them, of course.

We had almost lost hope of finding anything, when Saber started looking through a caved-in house. He started screaming that he'd found something, or someone. An hour later we had dug up two bodies: A woman and little girl.

The woman was...gone. The little girl, however barely breathing, was still alive. We had carried her back to our ship and Akita began to doctor up her wounds. The kid had been through a lot and still had many things to go through.

I sighed, rubbing my forehead. The rest of my crew was sitting in the kitchen. Everyone was having their fair share of trouble dealing with...this. I have no doubt, that this brought up some old memories, buried deep in our minds. I know, because this has shaken my memories to the core.

I felt rough scales brush the palm of my hand. I looked down into the acid-green eyes of my bestfriend.

_"Need to talk about it, little buddy?"Toothless asked._

"I'm fine, Toothless. It's just..."

_"I know."Toothless said, closing his eyes. _

I rested the palm of my hand on Toothless' head. My eyes drifted to the black ink adorning my wrist, reminding me of my past.

I lost my home, when I was taken by pirates. Instead of leaving and going back home as soon as I could, I stayed. **I **left my home. I stayed with the pirates that took me, yet I don't regret that. I met so many people, and I found my friends, my crew, Toothless, Camicazi, and everyone. This kid lost her home and she didn't have a choice like I did, there's no going back. Not for anyone.

Putting that aside, I've been thinking about this whole ordeal and I think, I know exactly who did this...

I think, the man who did this is...

**"She's waking up! Hey guys, the kid's waking up!"**

"Toothless! Tell all the other dragons to stay below deck! I don't want to risk scaring the kid. Depending on her age, she might have been around before the Red Death's...death,"Hiccup said, running down the galley to the inpharmary.

He took a deep breath, before entering the room.

**AN: Alright, there you have it! Sorry, it's taken me so long! I tried to make it longer, so here you go. Ohhh, I am so mean to my OCs, just horrible. I feel so bad for writing that flashback. **

**Remember 3 reviews and I'll update next week. :D By the way, I've decided that I'll be giving the characters' ages. **

Hiccup - 20

Cami - 19

Emily - 29

Cameron - 26

Alder - 44

Saber - 30

Akita - 23

Tanner - 24

Kelly - 26

**Alright, I hope these ages make sense! Alder is the oldest in the group and that was a flashback from his past, before he became a pirate. Alder was about 25 in the flashback and his daughter, Kim, was 6. Alright, Goodbye and HAPPY LATE THANKSGIVING! :D**

**-mks**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey guys! Its been a while since I update. Sorry about that. -_-**

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed, favorite, followed, or just simply reads! I must say, I haven't checked on my story in a while, so I was truly surprised by all those review! :) So thanks to my reviewers: Brisingrrider, Drago829, MesserBlood, Gamechap, theia, AlTeRnAtE-UnIvErSe-MaStEr, AreiaCananaid, Omega Delta, Azawrath and Dusk, , Guest, nightshadow28, CactusJuiceLoopy, and Antp! :D**

**Malgar: You don't have to be sorry, it needed to be said. I do plan on finishing this. When I first decided to write a sequel, I knew how I wanted the story to begin and how I wanted it to end. Now, I'm having trouble figuring out how to get there. I will try to update more, so thank you for the review! :)**

**Also, in chapter 5, I slightly changed Hiccup's POV.**

**Now on with chapter...**

Chapter 6

(With Akita)

I lightly brushed away wayward strains of hair from the little girl's face. I looked down at the kid with sad eyes.

The little kid had barely made a peep, since Saber had found her buried in that caved-in house. Being a doctor, I have seen many things, but to see things like this happen to a mere child...was heartbreaking.

I had never set foot off of my island until that day Cami found me. It makes me wonder...about my other crewmates. Hiccup, Cami, Emily, Cameron, Saber, Alder, and even Kelly have been through their fair share of adversities, but things like this are new to me.

This poor child's world just came crumbling down! How could someone do that to an entire village, someone's home!

I was sitting right next to the child, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up into Tanner's warm eyes.

"Hey,"I said, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Are you okay?"he asked, grabbing a stool to sit next to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, turning back to the sleeping child.

"How is she?"

"She's stable and resting. Physically, she'll be fully healed in a few weeks, but mentally...I won't know until she wakes up."

A silence enclosed the room. They both rested their gaze on the sleeping child.

"Hey, Akita-"Tanner started.

The child suddenly started stirring.

"She waking up!"Akita loudly whispered, getting out of her chair to hover closer to her patient.

"I'm going to go tell everyone,"Tanner said, jogging out the door.

The little girl slowly opened her eyes and looked at me, wearily.

* * *

(Normal POV)

The little girl slowly tried to sit up. Akita rushed to help her sit up.

"W...re...o?"

"Hold on, I'll get you some water?"Akita said, managing a small smile.

Akita came back less than a minute later with a cup of water and handed it to the kid. The child hastily chugged down the water.

"Who are you,"she managed to croak out.

"My name's Akita. Can you tell me yours?"

The kid nodded, wearily. "My name's Kadence, but my mama calls me Kady. Hey, where is my Mama!"

"Um, sweetie...do you know what happened?"Akita asked, carefully.

"No, I jus' remember things being on fire and a lot of red, sticky stuff on the ground,"Kady said.

Akita looked away. She couldn't bear it, this kid couldn't have been more than 7 years old.

"Sweetie, how old are you?"

Kady began to count out numbers on her hand. "I'll be 6 this Fall,"she said, proudly.

Akita chuckled,"That's great!"

Kady peered around the room and found that nothing looked familiar. "Hey, Ms. Akita."

"Yes?"

"Where are we?"

Akita looked down with a frown, before she looked back at her with a forced smile,"We're on a ship."

"What! Where's my mama, then?"

"Sweetie, listen. Do you remember anything else?"

Kady shook her head back and forth. "No. Well, I remember going back to my house."

"Yes...and what did you find at your house?"

"My mama was sleeping under a buncha wood. Where is Mama?"

Akita knelt next to the bed, so she was at eye-level with Kadence. "Sweetie, you're Mama had to go away for a little while..."

"Really, where to? Didn't she wanna take me with her?"

"Um...She...I'm sure you're mother loves you very much, but she couldn't take you with her."

"Oh, why am I on a boat, then?"

"Well, we're...your babysitters!...Yeah, we're your babysitters!"

"So, you're gonna watch me until Mama comes back."

"Uh, yeah...Um, I have to go talk to My Captain. I'll be right back,"Akita said, rushing out of the room.

After she closed the door, she slid to the floor, closing her eyes. When she opened her eyes, she saw about 16 eyes, looking back at her.

"What happened?"Saber asked.

"She woke up,"Akita said, banging her head on the wall.

"Why so...gloomy?"

"She's 5! I didn't know what to tell her,"Akita said, resting her head in her hands.

Silence reigned over the group. Hiccup was the first to break the silence.

"What did you tell her?"

"Well, her mother's gone on away, and until she gets back, we're her babysitters."

"Akita!"Emily said, exasperated.

"Shhhh! She's 5, not deaf! Lets move this to he kitchen,"Kelly said, herding the rest of the crew down the hall.

(In the Kitchen)

"I know, I should have just told her the truth...but she's five. How am I suppose to tell a 5-year-old that she's all alone now, that she has no family!"

"Then, we'll be her family,"Hiccup gently said.

"Alright, but how are we going to explain the dragons?" Cami asked.

"Well, she's five, so she would have been born about a year after the dragon raid's ended,"Cami said.

"True, but she still could have grown up thinking all dragon's are bad!"Saber argued.

"Alright! Guys, instead of arguing over the dragons, why don't we just show her?"Hiccup suggested.

"What if she reacts badly to them?"Cameron asked.

"She probably has never even seen one before,"Cami said.

"Lets start with Toothless and go from there,"Hiccup said.

"When do we do this, then?"

"Akita, when?"Hiccup asked.

"Soon, she'll be back on her feet in about a week,"

"I think, the dragons should be okay below deck, but they shouldn't stay cooped up like that for more than a week,"Hiccup said.

"So in a week then,"Alder said.

"Yep."

"We should introduce ourselves to the kid, then,"Saber said.

"Kadence. Her name's Kadence,"Akita said, with a small smile.

* * *

(One Week Later)

"Kady! Kady, it's time to get up! Breakfast is ready!"

Saber opened the door to the infirmary and peered in. The bed to the far right was empty.

Saber closed the door and walked back to the kitchen. Kelly stood at the stove cooking breakfast.

"Hey Kelly, have you seen Kadence?"

"No, isn't she still in bed?"

"No, her bed's empty. I'm going ta go check the upper deck."

"Alright, bring her back. Breakfast is almost ready,"Kelly said and turned back to her cooking.

Saber headed to the upper deck and saw Akita and Tanner leaning on the railing, looking out at the ocean.

"Hey guys, have you seen Kadence?"

"No, she's suppose to still be sleeping,"Akita said.

"No, her bed's empty."

"We'll help you look,"Tanner said.

"I'll go wake up, Hiccup and Cami,"Saber said, heading in the direction of his captain's room.

"Make sure you knock first,"Akita muttered.

Saber stood outside of his captain's door. He slowly knocked on the door.

When no answer sounded, he slowly opened the door.

"Awwww,"He said, smiling.

"What, what is it?"Akita asked peering over his shoulder with Tanner, Cameron, Alder, and Emily behind her.

"Awww,"The rest of the crew said in unison.

There little Kady lay curled up in Cami's arms, fast asleep. Hiccup lay next to Cami with his arms wrapped around the both of them.

**An: Woo hoo, 3-22 is the anniversary of the Inevitable's posting! I can't believe a year ago, I started posting and now I have 2 stories. **

**Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter. So read and review (you don't have to, but I would like your opinion on this chapter).**

**Thanks for reading! :D**

**-mks**


End file.
